


A most plausible Explanation

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Thon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: It has been five years since the war ended. Five years since Remus had lost his wife and learned to be a single father. Five years since he has tried not to give in to his improper feelings for a witch half his age. Feelings made all the harder when he witnesses how close she has become to his son.





	A most plausible Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** Hermione/Remus  
**prompt:** huddling for warmth  
**word count limit:** 500 to 1000 (yes, I went over that limit 😅 no, I don't care)  
**Roll-a-Drabble:** October 2018
> 
> [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) Roll-a-Thon: fic 2 of the 3 I owe

** _“We try to hide our feelings but we forget that our eyes speak”_ **

**~ Unknown**

Warmth engulfed him the moment he stepped inside his little cottage. The smell of hot chocolate lingered in the air and he could hear the crackling of a cosy fire. As Remus stepped further into the room the picture in front of him gave him pause.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, a blanket covering her legs. In one hand she held a book, the other was carding through the blue hair peeking out from another blanket. Teddy snored softly, sprawled over the couch with his head in Hermione’s lap. On the coffee table rested two empty mugs.

When she looked up, Hermione gave him a curious look. 

"Something wrong?"

Remus shook his head and moved towards the couch. 

"No, just watching."

Hermione smiled at him kindly.

With a gentle hand, he touched his son's ankle but Teddy did not stir.

"He deemed the fire not warm enough,” Hermione said quietly, her voice full of love. “He wanted to snuggle."

"That sounds like him,” Remus replied with a husky chuckle. “I’ll put him to bed now."

"Of course."

Carefully, Remus lifted Teddy off the couch and into his arms. He waited as Hermione got up to press a kiss to his son’s unruly hair, then brought him to his room. After he had tucked him in and switched on the night light, Remus returned to the living room. Hermione had cleaned up and was now folding the blankets. She gave him a soft smile.

Remus’ heart ached but as always, he pushed it aside. He could not give in to these feelings - it would only hurt them both in the end and jeopardize the friendship they had.

The change in his mood must have shown since Hermione's face fell ever so slightly. Looking away, she finished with the blanket, sighing sadly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

Grabbing her bag, she moved towards the door.

In a spur of the moment, Remus’ hand reached out, touching her arm.

"I'm sorry, Hermione,” he whispered.

She only nodded but did not look up. 

“Hermione, I- I need you to be honest. Would it be easier for you if I ask someone else to babysit Teddy?”

Wide eyes turned on him, shock so clearly written on her face.

“What? No! No, Remus, it’s alright. Teddy likes me. I wouldn’t want him to think it’s his fault if I’m not coming over anymore.” She moved her head again but not before he detected the red tinge to her cheeks. “Unless, of course… you’re feeling uncomfortable with this… _situation_.”

“Me? No, why would-”

“Then it’s okay, really.”

She moved on and Remus had no choice but to let go of her. The moment she was out of his reach, his hand ached for her.

“Hermione,” he said once more as she pulled on her coat. He hated to see her like this but he really did not know how to make it go away.

She interrupted him, smiling in his direction with a smile that did not reach her eyes. Her gaze wasn’t meeting him directly.

“Remus, really. I’ll be fine. I…” Sighing, she picked up her bag again, ready to leave. Her voice was a mere whisper. “I’ve lived with my feelings for you for many years, never expecting anything to come of it. So please, don’t worry about me.”

Her hand was already on the handle when the meaning of her words registered in his mind.

“Hold up. Your… your _feelings_? _Many years_?”

Hermione looked positively puzzled.

“Yes. I- I thought you knew. I mean, I haven’t been subtle about it for a while now.”

“I-” Remus was at a loss for words, simply staring at this beautiful woman. “I thought… I mean, I assumed… I thought it was a _crush_. A- a fleeting... infatuation-”

“A fleeting infatuation?” Hermione repeated, huffing a little laugh. “Remus, do you really take me for a person who would have a _fleeting infatuation_?”

He shook his head, swallowing hard. With just a few mere words, all the reasons he had to keep his feelings in check had just lost their foundation.

“Remus?” Hermione’s voice was soft, prompting. She was moving back into the room again.

He took a deep breath.

“It was the most plausible explanation. The fact- the fact that we have spent a lot of time together recently. I thought… maybe…”

She was suddenly close enough again to touch if only he would reach for her.

“The most plausible explanation?”

Remus nodded.

“The thought that I might have _actual feelings _for you never crossed your mind?”

Not able to look at her, he shook his head no. 

Her soft hand touched his cheek, having him close his eyes for a moment, savouring the feel while she raised his head. As their gazes met, there were so many questions in her eyes.

“Remus, why do I have the feeling that this is changing something for you?”

“Because it just might.”

Hermione’s eyes were searching his face.

“I always assumed… your feelings for Tonks, my age-”

“No. Well - yes. Some of these things made it… _easier_ for me to not give in. Although, I would like to assure you that while Tonks will always have a place in my heart, the memory of her certainly never played a role in my holding back.”

“My age then?”

“Mostly. Also, the fact that you used to be my student, even though that’s been a long time ago. There’s also my furry little problem-”

“Remus!”

“-but I have long since accepted that it would not bother you and that this should not be a reason.”

“Well, thank you.”

They were silent for a moment. A silence in which Remus could not help himself. He put his hand over Hermione’s, which was still gently cupping his cheek.

“Hermione, my feelings for you have grown over the years. When I noticed that you might have a passing fancy for me… I couldn’t... I simply knew my heart wouldn’t be able to handle it when you would eventually come to your senses.”

“I haven’t ‘come to my senses’ in almost a decade.”

“But-”

“Of course, back then it was a - how did you call it? An_ infatuation_ with my professor. And it was muted during the years you were happy with Tonks - I’m not one to steal someone’s man. But these past few years… the time we spent together…”

They fell silent, only their soft gazes speaking for them. Hermione’s thumb gently caressing his cheek.

Knowing what he did now - that it was more than a lingering schoolgirl crush or a momentary adoration; that she had actual feelings for him, real feelings - Remus realised there was nothing standing in the way of potential happiness anymore. 

Nothing but himself.

Clearing his dry throat, he spoke again.

“Hermione?”

“Yes, Remus?”

There was so much hope in her voice that he pushed aside what little residue of doubt he had left and gave into what he wanted.

“Would you like to stay tonight?”

Her smile grew wider the longer she searched his gaze, finding only honesty there.

“I would like that very much. I would also like to get back on that couch. Huddle for some warmth with _you_.”

At her words, Remus could not help himself and with a grin, he replied, “Don’t you mean cuddle?”

Already taking his hand, Hermione shook her head.

“No, I meant exactly what I said, _professor_. Because right now? I _need_ to be close to you.”

Chuckling at this argument, he gave in and let himself be pulled onto the couch. He did not hold her back as she huddled close to him. Their gazes met for a moment before Hermione leant in. His eyes closed on their own accord as her soft lips pressed against his.

It was a chaste kiss and yet it held a promise, just like the warmth all around them did.

A promise for a brighter future for the both of them.


End file.
